Nubes Negras
by Salustia Galahed
Summary: Mildred está confundida (cuándo no? :)) ¿el corazón se puede dividir? ¡O es preferible morir de amor?. El primero en español del weirdsister college.


**Negras nubes**

_Cantaré a Afrodita, nacida en Chipre, que trae dulces presentes a los mortales, y cuyo hermoso rostro siempre brilla con una radiante sonrisa._

CANTO HOMÉRICO A AFRODITA

Ésa tarde, Nick la citó en un hermoso kiosco a las afueras de la ciudad. No había nadie en las calles porque el cielo estaba tan nublado que amenazaba una fuerte lluvia. Al llegar, vio que la estaba esperando. Se saludaron y ella se entró a su lado, en una hermosa banquita color blanco rodeada de flores.

Al ver que la miraba fijamente, le preguntó.

¿Qué miras?

Tu alma- respondió después de pensar un momento.

En ese instante ella supo que estaba loca por él. Había estado esperando ése en cuanto todo el día. Pero existía un pequeño problema... uno llamado Ben... su novio, del cual también estaba enamorada. Pero cómo podía ser que amara a dos hombres a la vez? Tal vez estaba confundida con uno de los dos. No quería dañar a ninguno, pero sabía que debía elegir.

Nick era un mago excepcional, al que no tendría miedo de mostrarse tal y como es, quien comprendía sus capacidades; sin embargo sabía que su alma perversa sería un obstáculo para los dos. Y no sólo eso, también le incomodaba que el _señor yo-trabajo-solo_ tuviera como prioridad él mismo, y nadie más.

Ben, por el otro lado, era un joven de quien admiraba su hermoso carácter, tierno, sencillo, inteligente, un hombre casi perfecto... pero que no aceptaba la magia dentro de su perfecta vida. Entonces, ella no podría contar todo lo que le inquieta, no tendría alguien que la apoyara ni que le ayudara. Entonces ¿qué hacer?

¿por qué callas¿dije algo malo?- Nick la miró de nuevo con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos grises.

n-no, es sólo que me agradó tu respuesta.-respondió nerviosa, olvidando a Ben.

sí, a lo largo de los años el hombre ha encontrado a su otra mitad guiado sólo por el brillo de sus ojos.

¿"Su otra mitad"? Eso ya se estaba poniendo feo, mejor pararlo de una vez-me tengo que ir-dijo ella rápidamente.

Te aconsejo que no salgas- le dijo suavemente al ver que hacía ademán de irse. Ella cruzó la entrada sin hacerle caso.

¿Qué puede pasar?- dijo ella sonriendo y levantando las manos. En eso el cielo descargó el agua que había estado amenazando sus cabezas. La fría lluvia la mojó toda, sin siquiera avisar.-¿tú hiciste esto?- le preguntó furiosa.

¡Claro que no!. Es sólo que sospechaba que ya iba a llover. Ya se había tardado.-dijo riendo.

Esto me parece muy extraño querido Nicolás Hobbes- dijo entrando de nuevo al kiosco.

Él no pudo evitar que sus ojos se apagaran ante la mención de su nombre completo, pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

¿por qué no te sientas un momento en lo que para de llover? Sirve que seguimos platicando.- dijo quitándose su chaqueta y ofreciéndosela.

Ella miró nerviosamente hacia fuera, esperando que alguien la ayudara, pero sabía que había absolutamente nadie alrededor. Escuchó la furia de la tormenta chocar contra los árboles, y observó que hacía mucho viento. Un viento helado que le caló los huesos; entonces se apresuró a tomar la chaqueta de Nick y sentarse a su lado. Éste la miro complacido, aún con una conquistadora sonrisa en los labios. Ella esquivó rápidamente sus ojos. Suspiró y mantuvo la mirada fuera. Estaba temblando. Nick tal vez lo notó, porque entonces se acercó más a ella y pasó un brazo por detrás para rodearla. Esto la reconfortó bastante, así que no hizo nada por moverse. Seguía con los ojos perdidos en la lluvia. Él la imitó.

"Amarse no es mirarse el uno al otro, sino los dos en la misma dirección". Esto lo dijo Saint-Euxpéry.-le mencionó quedamente-sin embargo, yo opino que tu belleza roba mis ojos de cualquier camino-continúo volteando a verla. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo también.-Mildred, eres mi hermosa afrodita, nunca he visto tal belleza en nadie más.-sus ojos brillaban como nunca-sabes que a mi lado, ambos seremos invencibles, tu poder y el mío nadie los podrá frenar.

Ya sabía ella que tales palabras salidas de la boca del Nick Hobbes que conocía eran demasiado hermosas para ser verdad.

Por Dios, Nick. ¿Qué acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en eso ni un momento? Veo que me has engañado de nuevo, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.- dijo enojada tratando de zafarse de sus brazos. Él la apretó más.

Vamos Mildred, perdóname. No quise molestarte. Es sólo que me enoja que tu talento sea desperdiciado.

yo sabré como uso mis poderes, no tienes que andar cuidándome como niña pequeña. Ya déjame ir!

por favor, está cayendo una tormenta afuera, y tú te quieres salir?. Vamos, ya no digo nada que te moleste, lo prometo.- la miró sinceramente, con los ojos más tiernos que tuvo, y sin soltarla. Ella accedió bufando y volvió a mirar la lluvia. Quedaron en silencio.

me llamaste porque tenías algo importante que decirme, no?- dijo sin voltearlo a ver, y rompiendo el silencio de varios deliciosos minutos. Ya no tenía tanto frío como antes, pero aún él seguía abrazándola.

olvida todo. Lo único que importa es que estamos aquí- dijo sensualmente. Ella volteó de nuevo y sus rostros quedaron aún más cerca. Mildred vio el impulso de besarlo, pero no hizo nada, ella era muy fuerte. Escuchó un ruido y de pronto varias palomas negras salieron del techo, Nick la abrazó más fuerte y ella se tapó con los brazos. La lluvia estaba disminuyendo su fuerza y se podía sentir como el hermoso olor a tierra mojada llenaba los poros de la piel. Se volvieron a mirar y Nick se acercó para besarla. Le dio un beso tan tierno que nunca habría sido esperado viniendo de él. Ella siguió inmóvil, pero no sorprendida, la atmósfera destilaba romance, parecía todo tan perfecto, que fue muy extraño el grito de sorpresa proveniente de una voz en la entrada.

Mildred¿Qué te pasa?...

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado éste fic, tal vez parezca muy "rosa" a primera vista, pero el ambiente tenía que ser así, ya verán. Espero que lean los siguientes capítulos, planeo que sean muy pocos y con varias sorpresas. La persona que llegó tal vez no es quien piensan, o tal vez si... bueno, mejor averígüenlo en el siguiente programa... digo, capítulo. Lo del principio lo puse como le hace mi querida amiga Harly Grace (no me demandes por derechos de autor-broma local .), espero lean todos sus fics, son muy buenos, bonitos y variados... (?)Mejor lean. Si son tan amables de mandarme un rr, se los agradecería mucho, tal vez a ustedes no les haga falta, mero a mi sí me hacen falta ustedes! Vamos, es rápido y ayuda mucho. Gracias por su atención, comprensión y tiempo.**

**Con mis más sinceras palabras: Salustia Galahed.**

**Nota: siempre se me olvida: los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque me gustaría el pequeño Nick... oh, Nick... eres mi favorito)-no sean mal pensados. En fin, personajes marca registrada a nombre de J.M. (sino estoy en lo correcto, favor de avisarme) Gratx!**


End file.
